


The Silent Treatment, Really Edward?

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: : Bella is really annoyed when Edward ignores her after the van incident. But she can play games too, then suddenly it's over. Will she  stand her ground and demand answers!   Set in 2004, Twilight AU,





	1. Closed Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My response to the ludicrous month of being ignored! What normal girl would do nothing, but sit pathetically by while he pointedly treated her like a pariah?

** Bella **

So I'll just pretend nothing happened and see how he react's, that should be okay I think? We were both angry at the hospital, he's had all night to see it was he that asked me to lie for him, so the onus is on him to give me some sort of explanation. I know he saved my life and I am extremely grateful, but I was brought up to believe you had only three things to offer someone that didn't cost money.

**'Honesty'                                           'Loyalty'                                            'Fidelity'**

I've hardly known him anytime and he has made me break the first already, I was never going to say anything about it, god in heaven, who would believe me if I tried? Okay, pep talk over everything will be fine today.

"Hello, Edward," I say as I sit down in biology, he turns his head to me and just curtly nods, then looks away. He's sitting as far away as he can without being in the aisle. What a dick! No, what a lying dick! What are we five years old and if he ignores me I'll disappear? Asshole!  But the fact that he's prepared to immediately renege on his word shows me lies come far too easily for him.

So he wishes to pretend I don't exist, so be it but I'm not going to make it easy for him.  He wants to play games and expects me to just take it and do nothing, he doesn't know who he's messing with. I may look like a pushover, but I am anything but. Let the games begin.

I spread my things out a bit more on the desk he's barely using. Twenty minutes into class and the teacher got pulled away for an urgent phone call, everyone carried on working but chatting as well. So I started to hum to myself **_Fleetwood Mac's Little Lies_** , supposedly as I worked and as I got to the relevant lines I sang them softly out loud:

**_So I'll settle for one day_ **

**_to believe in you,_ **

**_Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_ **

Then once again  humming along as if I didn't have a care in the world. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stiffen and his fists clench on his thighs, good message received and understood. I was going to make this as painful as possible for you buster.

As per usual, He was up and out of his seat as soon as the bell sounded. I smiled to myself for my little bit of quick thinking on the song front and prepared myself for the horror that was gym.

** Edward **

I knew as soon as she spoke to me in biology after lunch this was not going to be as easy as I had thought. I had worked out how I would react, but never once during the night had I considered how she would take my silence. I had definitely underestimated her.

When the teacher left the room I was astounded, she started to hum a tune and me, of course, recognised it right away. But as she reached a certain part she actually sang the words and I felt them as if they had stabbed me. She was calling me out on not holding up my end of our agreement yesterday, basically, she called me a liar to my face and I could do nothing but agree.

 I have never hated myself as much as I do right now. Surely she'll get bored with me ignoring her and just do the same in return, dear god I hope so, this was day one and it was torture already. She was bound to be less angry tomorrow and that will be good so that I could then just sit and berate myself for my own folly.

** Bella **

Last night I emailed Renee, my mother to send on the rest of my clothes, I had thought I would be unable to wear most of them. But with a cardigan, shrug or jacket a lot would work out okay here too. So with that sorted, I planned my next step in the make Edward feel like a shit, campaign. I was going to be much higher profile just to annoy him and attract some attention to myself, therefore our table in biology.

So I laid out a pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots and a fitted top with a shrug over it for a little warmth. The top had a scoop neck and I planned to wear my hair up in a high ponytail. A little makeup and minimal jewellery should do it. I already was the shiny new toy so why not help it along. The next day was grey and overcast, good, I had already noticed they didn't turn up on sunny days.

The Cullens were my new obsession, they didn't want me to know their secrets and I was determined to find out. Hell, mend them, should have told me the truth when they had the chance and I knew they were all in on it even the good Doctor.

As I pulled into the parking lot at school the next morning the parking space next to his Volvo was empty. They were all in the car as if they had just arrived and they looked like they were arguing. I set my next bit of the plan in motion as I turned on the tape deck in my truck to play **_Lying Eyes by The Eagles_** , as I did yesterday I hummed along until the lines I wanted him to hear and I sang clearly:

**_You can't hide your lyin' eyes,_ **

**_and your smile is a thin disguise_ **

My window was down and I saw him pinching the bridge of his nose and Alice smirking as if to say 'I told you so'. How she would know I would continue my campaign I don't know, another mystery for me to solve. I switched off the engine of my truck and climbed down from the cab. I was wearing my parka with the hood up, as this was Forks and the chances of rain were high.

I won't see them again till lunchtime so I got on with the rest of my day and forgot about Edward Cullen as best as I could.

** Edward **

I was starting to feel as if I was getting a headache and that's impossible for a vampire. I was convinced that today would be better and Bella would just ignore me too, but Alice kept smirking at me and singing some stupid song in her head on repeat.

I was arguing with her in the car as Bella arrived at school and of course, I was wrong about her reactions today, as she pulled up beside my car she was singing along to the song emanating from her truck and it was once again aimed at me. They rest of them were sniggering and I was so angry, "Why can't she let it go?" I demanded, there was silence in the car and then I was deluged with their thoughts.

 About what an utter asshole I was, how I needed to grow up and or man up, and finally, Jasper said out loud "This is your mess Edward, not Bella's. You need to face the fact that just because you want a thing, don't mean you're gonna get it. You are the one in the wrong here, not her. Fix it!"

I spent the rest of the morning trying to work out a way to talk to her but tell her nothing, but I knew that just wouldn't work with her at all. During this whole time, I kept getting images of her looking very pretty in a tighter more fitting outfit than she had ever worn before to school, in the minds of mainly the boys. It was distracting and unhelpful, by the time lunch arrived I was no further forward and needed Alice's help. What do I say? What can I tell her? That isn't a lie or the truth either! Why was this so hard? I've never had trouble lying before, why now? Why her? Dear god, this was only day two and I was desperate for a respite.

** Bella **

As I entered the cafeteria and joined the lunch queue, I switched on my walkman and caught the last few lines of **_You Lie by The Band Perry_** :

**_It just comes so dang natural to you,_ **

**_The way you lie,_ **

**_Well,_ ** **_it's what you do, It's who you are._ **

I couldn't help but glance over at his family's table and he was staring at me with a pained expression on his face that I didn't understand. It's not as if he cared what I thought of him and anyway he couldn't hear my music from over there.

I switched it back off as I went to sit with Jess and Angela. But was sure he was watching me the whole time. I shrugged it off and chatted with everyone about everything and nothing in particular. I was dreading the next hour, Angela seemed to notice and ask "You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, just not looking forward to biology much," I told her. "But you're ahead of all of us in that class, so it's not the work? What's the problem? Oh! your lab partner hmm?" she mused and I nodded. It was going to fastly become my least favourite class and for someone who hated Trig, that was bad news. But the silent treatment from him was hard to take and so darned unfair, I don't deserve this.

"Yes, I noticed Edward was not talking to you! It seems strange almost as if he regrets saving you! But that can't possibly be right can it?" Angela said lowering her voice so only I heard.  " I'm really happy and thankful he did, don't get me wrong Angela, but his attitude since is as if I'm a big inconvenience to him. I don't know what I did? I started to talk to him yesterday and he cut me dead and hasn't uttered a word since. It's maddening and making me so bloody angry." I confide in her.

I don't mention anything about him physically stopping the van or the backtracking on his promise, once again making me have to lie. I really am starting to dislike Edward Cullen. She shook her head and looked their way, I don't know what she was thinking but Edward was hanging his head as if he'd been chastised, another strange thing to ponder. It's almost like he reads people's minds, I panic a bit, then think don't be stupid Bella.

When I glance over again Alice is talking animatedly and glancing at me then back at Edward as if telling him he has to do something soon! I'm really confused now, how could she know I had been thinking about him and the possibility of him reading other's minds, but not mine I decided for some reason. Otherwise, he would know how mad at him I was and at least apologise. I need to test out my theory soon! At that, the bell rang and we all got up to clear away before class.

 

** Edward **

I'm sitting here at lunch feeling like a fool, so far I've had the pleasure of my family telling me how immature I'm behaving and then the slap in the face from the song playing on Bella's walkman. That really hurt to realise she thinks that's who I am, a natural born liar. I thought I was doing this to protect her from what we are, but it has just come across as me protecting myself alone.

Now I hear she hates going to biology because of me, it's one of her best classes and I've ruined it for her. But the icing on the cake was Angela's thoughts, how she has lost all respect for me, one of the few humans I liked and was happy to be around, she was disgusted by my attitude and level of immaturity. I was starting to wallow in self-pity when Alice's head whipped up and told me to get my head out of my ass, Bella was working out I could read minds by my reactions to everyone.

Could this day get any worse? "What am I to do?" I beg.  "You need to make a decision Edward," says Alice, "Yes either tell her, then change her or kill her but make up your mind!" said Rose and I growled at her, that was not happening. I can't damn her to this life. "You don't know if it would be damning her Edward because you won't actually talk to her like a grown up. It's blatantly obvious she's way more mature than you are!" quips Alice as we all rise to go to class. God damn it, I know their right.

** Bella **

I was doodling on my notepad when he arrived, I hadn't been playing attention to what I'd done. Glancing down at it now I saw I had been repeating the words **_'Honesty, Loyalty, Fidelity'_** over and over filling most of the sheet. I ripped it out and screwed it into a ball as he sat, but I'm sure he saw it by the tension rolling off him. I heard him draw a breath as if he was going to speak, so I turned my back to him and called Mike across.

"Hey, Mike what's this about a trip to La Push? I haven't been to the Rez in years, the Chief is friends with their Chief" I laughed to him. "Yeah, we were thinking of getting a bunch of us together for a bonfire and see the tide pools," he told me. "Ah, the tide pools and I are well acquainted, due to falling in them at least twice every year I came to visit Charlie," I tell him solemnly and then we both burst out laughing.

Just then the teacher arrives so I say to Mike "Count me in for the bonfire, I may give the tide pools a miss this time, though" he's looking very happy as he returns to his seat "Yeah, maybe best to" he answers sniggering. I turn back to face the front and flick my ponytail over my head so it's between Edward and me, like a shield. He stiffened momentarily and I wondered what that was all about.

After about ten minutes Edward slides a note under my elbow that's on the desk. I look at it, then him then back to it, it takes me a few minutes to decide to read it and I carefully open it up. His elegant penmanship puts everyone else's to shame, of course, I doubt he does anything badly:

**Bella,**

**I  am   so  sorry  for  the  way  I  have  behaved  towards  you, I  know  that ignoring  you  has  been  beyond  childish  and  I  am  ashamed  of  myself  for  that.  I  would  like  to  talk   to  you  if   you  will  allow  me  too,  I  hope  to  be  able  to  give  you  an  acceptable  explanation  of  my  behaviour  and  why  I  thought  it  was  necessary.**

**Yours**

**Edward  Cullen**

Wow, so formal and courteous, very old-fashioned, but do I accept? Well, I want to know but it has to be the truth and everything about the van stopping and all. I scribble a response saying yes after school at my house, about 4:30 pm and it better be the whole truth or I will approach his father for my answers.

I make a point of not looking at him and I do not speak to him for the rest of the class, I know it's petty but he deserves it.

** Edward **

I was going to speak to Bella as soon as I entered the biology class, but seeing her doodling and seemingly lost in her own thoughts gave me pause. When I saw what was written on the notepad I was once again reminded what I  had done to this poor girl in the space of a few days, I was shaking her faith in obviously the three tenants she lived by, Honesty, Loyalty and Fidelity.

Well, I had made her break the first repeatedly, but I wouldn't respond in kind and be honest with her, she was being loyal to me and my lies, god only knows why and I'm sure fidelity would be the most important thing she would give a partner if she had one.

I felt like the lowest form of humanity for the way I had totally dismissed her needs in this whole debacle. As always I thought of myself first as I had always done and expected her to follow my rules, even though she had no idea what they were. I really was turning out to be a rather narrow-minded selfish man and I didn't like me at all, so why would anyone else?

 I drew a breath and turned to speak to her and got exactly what I deserved, she twisted away at once and started speaking to Newton, god I hate that boy. He was ecstatic that Bella wanted to talk and bounded over. They discussed a trip to First Beach he was planning and I hated the fact she could go somewhere I could not.

I listened intently to her joking and laughing with him, something she had never done with me, but then when did I give her a chance. Even when we were talking I was demanding answers from her and never giving her time to be herself, to relax and be natural. I found out her father and Chief Black were friends, close friends by the sound of it.

She laughed at her own inability to stay upright for any length of time, so as she spoke and I was bombarded by Newton's less than pleasant thoughts, I wrote her a quick note. I know it was too formal and cold, but I was floundering here, all of this is new to me. I never have any in-depth dealings with humans normally.

When class began I waited before sliding it under her arm, she made me wait before she read it. I could almost see her weighing up the pro's and con's, then she opened it and I waited with baited breath, well if I actually breathed I would have. Her reply was short and terse, but what was I expecting.

_**Yes, after school at my house, about 4:30 pm and it better be the whole truth or I will approach your father for my answers.** _

She then deliberately made a point of ignoring me for the rest of the class and I didn't blame her one little bit. She was being nicer than I deserved and for that, I was eternally grateful.

I hope I can give her the answers she wants, but I fear it won't be that simple and I am so scared I will make this worse not better. But I have to try for her sake if not mine. What is it about this particular human? What has me so confused and why do I feel so conflicted about her? She is an enigma and my own personal form of hell, I wish that I could read her mind, more than another mind, ever.


	2. Trust & Truth

** Bella **

Well, I've done it now and I only pray he tells me the truth, I so want to trust him. But I'm just not sure, I think he's so used to lying to get his own way that it's an integral part of him and that I can't accept. I also have the feeling Edward has a temper and I don't want to see that at all. I need a mediator, but who?

Ah ha! The calm one what's his name? Jasper that's who we need. Well, no time like the present to test my Alice theory, so I make the decision to ask for Jasper's help and as I'm leaving the gym and heading home she appears by my side, "Jasper will be there as well, Edward is not happy about it, though!" she says smiling.

"Oh, and does Edward always get his own way in everything? Well, it's about time he learned he's not the most important thing in this world or the next!" I said. That rattled loose something at the back of my mind, about the supernatural and the Quileute's? I'll need to ponder that some more, later.

So when 4:30 pm came, my door went exactly to the second, oh my, a little anal. I answered and they both stood there looking unsure and Edward did not look very happy. I laughed and told them both we'd go out back as it was at least dry.

"I know you guys don't like being in close proximity to other students so I hope this helps? Also, I won't waste my time offering you anything to eat or drink as I know you don't at school, so I'm assuming you don't anywhere but at home?" I say and they stare at me as if I was an alien!

** Jasper **

Well dang, she's just full of surprises, has she missed anythin' that's happened since she arrived in Forks? I really doubt it, way to perspective for her own good. She 's anxious but not in the least afraid about this meetin'. She's also hopeful, I fear she'll be devastated because he's not goin' to tell her the truth, well not the real truth. He's so rigid in everythin' that he just doesn't know how to bend, not break rules.

"Thank you darlin', that's real kind of you," I say as we head out the back door. Edward is givin' off all sorts of emotions, fear, anxiety, hope, lust! wait what was that, lust! well well well!

** Edward **

I'm wound up so tight, I feel like I'm going to spin out of control, thank god we're going outside, her scent is overpowering here in her home. She's only been here a short time but the place is saturated, it's intoxicating. I know she's my singer, but it's more than that I feel lighter around her, happier believe it or not. Wait what was that Jasper thought I'm giving off lust.....?

** Bella **

"Okay, guys, I'm going to make it easier for you, I'll tell you what I know and then you tell me if I'm right or wrong," I say as we all sit-down.

1) You don't eat or drink normal food.

2) You don't show at school on sunny days.

3) You're eyes change colour! I have a theory about that.

4) Edward at least is impossibly fast and strong.

5) You're cold to the touch and your skin it excessively pale and firm.

6) Alice see's decisions made! I tested that today.

7) Edward reads minds, but not mine I think?

8) Jasper, I know you do something? Is it to do with emotions maybe? You're very calming to be around.

As I reel off the facts as I see them, their jaws drop lower and lower and I know without them saying I'm right on all counts. "Shit!" was all Jasper could say and Edward looked proud of me for some reason and just said "Well, damn!"

"I have been racking my brain all day to put those clues together into something I know, I Know! Somewhere in the past, I've heard some of those descriptions being relayed to me! But I can't place it just yet" Just then the house phone rang and I excused myself to go and answer it.

"Hey Bells, won't be in till late, I'm going to meet Billy and Harry for a drink okay kiddo?" Charlie told me, "Yeah dad, that's fine I'll leave you something to warm up in the fridge. Don't drink too much okay?" I laugh and so does he. As I put the phone down it hits me Quileute Legends.

Shape-shifters and Cold Ones, I remembered from years ago sneaking to the bonfire with Rachel and Rebecca, hiding just far enough back as to hear and not be seen. That was the year before the last year I came to Forks on the holidays. Everything fits but the eye colour! They're not red! Shit, their Vampires!

** Edward **

"How the hell did she work all that out in a few weeks?" I asked Jasper he just shook his head and pulled out his phone, after a quick call to Carlisle we thought it best to reconvene at our house. Just then Bella came back outside and looked at us both closely and then said: "You're all Vampires?" We just stared at her.

"Why the hell would you want to repeat high school? That's unnecessary torture don't you think? Or are you all masochists as well?" Jasper and I looked at each other, then her, then back at each other. Then the three of us all burst out laughing it was so ludicrous and I felt so free and happy it was an immense relief.

** Jasper **

Who was this girl? She just worked out we were Vampires and the thing that bothered her most was us redoin' fuckin' high school! She was the strangest human I've ever met, but god I liked her. When we'd calmed down and asked if she would come to the house, she agreed right away. Not one bit of hesitation, did she have no fear at all.

** Bella **

I was right about them and I was so happy, in my heart of hearts, I knew he would have lied to me if I hadn't guessed. We would have to address that at a later time. We set off in my truck, I realised then neither of them had come by car. Well, that must save on the gas bills!

I knew we would have to talk about their eating habits, I'm not stupid. But as their father figure works in a hospital and they all had gold eyes of differing shades, I guessed they did not eat humans but had another food source, I wonder if that might be animals? I must ask the Doctor and about their eyes turning black too.

** Edward **

I'm so glad I didn't have to lie to her, but I would have and that didn't sit too well with me. I also think she knows this too and will no doubt take me to task for it. I was surprisingly calm about this whole thing, her knowing and wanting to talk about it. Was it because I had feelings for her, I could admit that now, I was so busy trying to stop her finding out about us I didn't realise that I was becoming attached.

Carlisle was going to shocked, we were obviously becoming too predictable if she noticed all of those things. But maybe it was just her as everyone else avoids us, they never see anything we do or don't do. But what now? Now she knows what happens? I'm not letting anything happen to her, so Rose can just drop dead, well deader!

** Carlisle **

Well my word, this was not the conclusion to the talk I was expecting. She is a most unusual girl, Edwards inability to read her mind, threw a spanner in the works and then she calmly works it all out. Mind you her involvement with the Quileutes seems to have been the reason it was so easy for her. I am really looking forward to meeting her and Esme is the most excited I've seen her in years. Ah, here they come now, goodness her truck sounds a little rough.

** Esme **

A human girl coming to visit, this is a first for us. I hope she isn't scared, I want her to be comfortable here. I wonder if she really is the one for Edward, Alice thinks so, but Bella hasn't made a decision yet so she's not 100% sure yet. God, I hope Edward doesn't spoil it for himself, he can be so self-deprecating sometimes. maybe she can pull him out of his wallowing.

** Rose **

What the Fuck! I am so angry, why are they bringing a human here, how could they tell her about us? Why don't they just kill her before she exposes us all for what we are? I don't see the problem she's just a stupid human, nobody of any importance to us, just get rid of her and we go back to normal.

** Alice **

Rose is so selfish and self-centred because Bella means nothing to her, she thinks she has no value to the family. She's possibly Edward's mate and she wants us to kill her, so she's not inconvenienced. Edward's in for a bumpy ride, Bella will not accept him lying to her or evading issues. Also sorry just won't cut it with her, he's not going to know what hit him, I'm so excited for them both. I'm getting a real friend at last.

** Emmett **

I hope she likes games and has some new jokes, I need new jokes! Rosie's bound to come around, I don't understand why she wants to kill her, especially as she might be Eddie's mate? Doesn't she want him to be happy? I know she never really accepted that Eddie didn't fall for her, so she said he was gay to make herself feel better, but if he falls for Bella that proves her wrong and Rosie hates to be wrong!

** Bella **

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming over?" I was really worried I don't want to be a bother. "No it's fine Carlisle asked us to ask you, don't worry," Edward said. "Rose is the only one to watch out for, she doesn't like change much" Jasper warned me. I was a little concerned about this, but well if I was invited it would have been rude not to accept. I would just have to remember to watch my P's and Q's, after all, they were I assumed a lot older than me.

"Okay then, so how old are you both and I don't mean the human age you're playing?" I ask both Jasper and Edward. Jasper answers right away that he's One hundred and sixty-one if including the years he was alive and Edward says, therefore, he's One hundred and three. Wow just wow.

Jasper is driving my truck, he said the turn off's tricky the first time and I didn't mind. So as we pull into their drive I get my first glimpse of the house and it's simply stunning, all-glass and modern. Not what I was expecting at all. I whistle and say "Well shit! money talks, huh!" Jasper laughs and Edward looks embarrassed.

** Carlisle **

"Let's not swamp her, okay? Just let them bring her in" I tell everyone and Rose roll's her eyes. Esme's bustling about in the kitchen making coffee and cutting a bit of cake she bought for Bella. Just at that the door opens and Edward ushers her in, Jasper quickly goes over to Alice and hugs her "Missed you Darlin'" he whispers, but we all except Bella hear him anyway. Yes, there is no privacy in a vampire household.

Edward reintroduces her to me and she's so polite, calling me Dr Cullen, I tell her to call me Carlisle and I in turn introduce Esme as Bella has seen if not spoken to everyone else. Emmett waves and Alice says "Hi Bella". Rose huffs and flicks through the magazine she has in her hand. Esme asks if she'd like coffee and Bella says "Yes please, can I help you?" Esme smiles and says to Emmett "There you go, Emmett, that's what manners look like!" we all laugh and sit down in the lounge.

I start the main topic of conversation by saying how remarkable a human she is to have worked out in such a short space of time what we are. I then tell her the reason why we keep it a secret and how dangerous it was to her to know. Bella turns to Edward and demands "Why the hell didn't you say that? Instead of behaving like a five-year-old and ignoring me as if I would disappear. I'm a cop's kid remember! I know the rule 'If I tell you I'd have to kill you!' geez, Edward you make everything harder than it needs to be!"

** Esme **

Oh, I like her she's not going to take any of Edward's nonsense, she's so right he makes life far harder for himself than it has to be. She sees his flaws so easily, I really think they were made for each other. He looks abashed and hangs his head, but I catch a little smile lurking around the edges of his mouth.

Carlisle goes on to tell Bella that she is actually Edward's singer and what that means, she looks sadly at him and then at me, "Do you have a zip lock bag anywhere I  could use?" I rush off to find one and when I hand it to her she removes her shrug and places it in the bag. "I'll change it out every day, It might help to ease the problem if you don't have to start fresh every morning!" she looks to Carlisle asking "Will it work?" he nods and says that it would be a great help.

I am ecstatic, this is a large step in the right direction, Bella is already trying to protect him, although it is, from herself this time. Edward is taken aback that she not only worked that out but by her concern for him.

** Bella **

Well, this was going so much better than I thought and they are all so kind and happy to meet me. Well except for Rosalie, I'm not calling her Rose till she says I can. I think I'll have to have a woman to woman chat with her soon. Ah, that reminds me, I turn to Carlisle and smile.

"I wanted to ask a question about your eyes, I broached it before with Edward and he off course lied and walked away, this seems to be the norm for him, I think?"  I enquire and the others laugh and he hangs his head. "Yes, well, Edward is having a little difficulty coming to terms with having to react to what you're saying rather than thinking and I fear it's throwing him for a loop" Carlisle informs me.

"Okay, anyhow, I'm guessing your eyes are at their lightest when you have eaten or drunk recently, whichever it is and darken as you get hungry? The gold I take it denotes your food source is not human, so animal I was thinking? and the black I saw Edwards turn the first day, would be an extreme reaction due to me being his singer yes? It was definitely not gradual at all" I say and give an involuntary shiver.

"My goodness Bella, you saw and worked that out all on the first day?" Esme asks me quite surprised, I laugh and tell them "Well yes, it's really strange but you know how people say everything happens in slow motion in times of stress? But for me it's the totally opposite, my mind seems to speed up so I can process many things at the same time, I've always been a bit of a freak compared to other people!"

** Emmett **

"You were born to be a vampire Bella-Boo, simple as that," I tell her and Eddie growls at me and gets all defensive and she turns to him and says "What the hell was that for? Are you so rigid in your views your own family aren't allowed to make comments? God, you're life must be boring and lonely with all the restraints you have in place for yourself, lighten up! Can vampires get ulcers Carlisle?" she asks and Jasper and I are killing ourselves laughing, she's a riot I love her already.

** Edward **

I can't win, she keeps calling me out on my faults, but at the same time, she does something to ease my bloodlust around her. When Emmett made that comment, I ignored Alice's warning and as usual made it worse for myself, Bella really tore a strip off me and I feel so stupid, am I that rigid and anal? Do I refuse to allow others to contradict me, Shit! yes, I do!

I'm sitting hanging my head after that and the fact my brothers find it so funny. I'm flabbergasted when she reaches across to me and rubs her fingers on the back of my hand and says "I'm sorry, Edward, that was cruel of me, will you forgive me?" and I feel the buzz of electricity again and instantly relax, god I almost start to purr. What the hell!

"Thank you, Bella, of course, I forgive you, Love," I say, shit did I say that out loud? No one reacts out loud, but in my head, it's a different matter. Bella just smiles at me, her hand slips into mine and tightens on me a little and I don't care what they all think, only her, only she matters now.

** Carlisle **

She has to be the most amazing human I have ever met. So perceptive, so aware of what goes on around her and no fear, just a curiousness to learn more. "Yes on all counts, we drink the blood of animals only, extreme emotions change our eyes black. Pain, intense hunger and lust to mention but a few" I confirm for her, I don't think that either of them realises they are still holding hands and Edward looks the most relaxed I have ever seen him. He appears to be almost blocking everyone out.

I go on to tell her about us, I say the other will give her more in depth facts about themselves if she wishes later, she nods at this and then asks "So what now? It's obvious to a blind man, Edward and I have a connection, but is it viable? Do vampires date humans? How likely is it to last, before he gets bored with me? I don't want to start something he isn't prepared to finish!" She turns to Edward, looks him right in the eye and says:

**"Please remember Edward, Swans mate for life!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is my AU musings.


End file.
